The invention of ‘American Aroma 10’, a new and distinctive cultivar of strawberry plant, botanically identified as Fragaria xananassa Duch., which is a result of cross breeding ‘A7’ (an unpatented selection) and ‘Treasure Harvest’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,422). It was selected in a controlled breeding plot at a cultivated field located in Naples, Fla. during the fruiting season of 2009-2010 and was designated as 9047-105 by the inventor. The female parent ‘A7’ is a large healthy plant with large leaves which is resistant to anthracnose crown rot, powdery mildew, botrytis fruit rot, cyclamen mites, cracking from rain and has many good characteristics such as high yield, good fruit quality, very large fruit size, conic fruit shape, glossy fruit color and very good flavor, but lacks fruit firmness. The male parent ‘Treasure Harvest’ is a healthy, vigorous plant type which is resistant to anthracnose crown rot and anthracnose fruit rot, and has high yield, stable production, long storage shelf life, large fruit size, and firm fruit. ‘American Aroma 10’ obtains many good characteristics from the female parent ‘A7’ including good flavor and high tolerance to powdery mildew and botrytis fruit rot. It obtains other good characteristics from the male parent ‘Treasure Harvest’ including a healthy and vigorous plant, resistance to anthracnose fruit rot, stable production, long shelf life and firm fruit. Characteristics obtained from both parents include resistance to anthracnose crown rot, high yield, and large fruit size. Beside these characteristics ‘American Aroma 10’ surpasses its parents in sweetness of the fruit and aromatic flavor. ‘American Aroma 10’ has been propagated asexually by runner in Naples, Fla. since 2009-2010 as well as in commercial nurseries in the United States and Canada. It has been trialed in the fields of growers in Florida. ‘American Aroma 10’ plant retains its distinctive characteristics and asexually reproduces true to type in successive generations.